1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lubricating structure for a vehicle drive system and, more particularly, to a lubricating structure for a dual-axis vehicle drive system, which reduces the stirring resistance of a reduction gear during traveling of a vehicle by driving a drive output shaft to rotate by the use of torque transmitted via the reduction gear from an electric motor, scooping up lubricating oil, which is stored at a bottom in a case of the vehicle drive system and supplied to a lubricated portion, with the reduction gear and storing part of the lubricating oil in a catch tank.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a lubricating structure for a dual-axis vehicle drive system (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-223376 (JP 2010-223376 A)). The lubricating structure includes a reduction gear pair inside a case of the vehicle drive system. The reduction gear pair is provided between an output shaft of an electric motor and a counter shaft parallel to the output shaft. The lubricating structure reduces the stirring resistance of a reduction gear during traveling of a vehicle by scooping up lubricating oil, which is stored at a bottom in the case and supplied to a lubricated portion, with the reduction gear pair and storing part of the lubricating oil in a catch tank.